the promposal
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: "Since when are we going to prom together" Yō squeaked out. Peaking through her fingers Yō watched as Chika chuckled and crossed her arms behind her head. Slowly that smile was wiped off her face as realization filled her red eyes. "Wait… I forgot to ask you?"


**MC:** *wiggles eyebrows* you like what I did there with the title. It's a pun, ya get it, eh? eh? Did ya get it? haha I'm hilarious XD (and running on way too many cans of Monster... rip)

.

.

.

Yō raised her arms above her head stretching the limbs out and sighing at the satisfying pops. Spending the entire afternoon with Chika putting finishing touches on Aqours latest outfit and then goofing off in the city left her worn out and buzzing with happiness.

Heading back upstairs to her room Yō ran a hand over one of the finished outfits grinning appreciatively at how well it turned out. Aqours had been asked to perform at this year's prom and it had taken them a while to settling on a design that would fit the occasion but wouldn't be too prom dressy and make dancing hard. She was quite proud of what they had finally come up with.

Smile still on her face she heads over to her dresser and pulls out a baggy sleep shirt and a pair of shorts to change into. Halfway into pulling her shirt over her head she hears her phone chirp from a new text. Putting her head through the top of the shirt she ruffles her hair with her hand while walking to her dresser and picking up her glasses. Settling them on the bridge of her nose she picks up her phone to see who messaged her. She's not surprised when she sees Chika's name on the notification.

 _Come to your balcony :)_

Quirking her eyebrows up Yō wonders what her best friend was up to. Tilting her head to the side Yō considers replying but decides against it and instead follows the directions of the text. Padding across the soft carpet of her room she slides her balcony door open. Stepping out into the cool spring evening her eyes scan the area and hone in on Chika who was across the street smiling up at her.

"Yō-chan!" Chika cupped her hand around her mouth and waved as if she was hard to spot.

"Chika-chan what are you doing here?"

Rocking on her heel excitedly Chika continues to beam up at Yō.

"Well on the way home I realized that we spent all our time working on our performance outfits that we never talked about what we were wearing afterwards so I turned around and came back. So what color should I wear to prom?"

You furrowed her brows wondering why Chika had come all the way back here to ask instead of just texting Yō when she had gotten home. Although Yō would never complain about spending more time with her best friend.

"Umm, I don't know did you have a color in mind?"

Chika looks at her with confused eyes, "Huh? Didn't you say you already got your dress Yō-chan?"

"Yeah I did." Yō replies not really following.

"Well I have to know what color you're wearing so that we can match!"

Feeling a light blush tint her cheeks Yō responded with a confused "Why?"

"Don't people who go to prom together usually match? Or did I get that wrong?" Chika tilts her head genuinely curious.

Yō on the other hand feels her blush rage full force as she hides her face in her hands. No way, was this actually happening? She couldn't believe it. Yō had dreamed about asking Chika to go with her to prom but had chickened out every time. And now here Chika was casually asking her as if it was obvious that they would be going together.

"Since when are we going to prom together" Yō squeaked out. Peaking through her fingers Yō watched as Chika chuckled and crossed her arms behind her head. Slowly that smile was wiped off her face as realization filled her red eyes.

"Wait… I forgot to ask you?" Chika had said it like a question but she didn't seem to need an answer as she began to freak out.

"Oh no, I'm such an idiot how could I forget. I could have sworn- ugh. Chika you dummy!" Smacking her forehead Chika continues to mumble to herself for a bit. Suddenly the orange haired girl snaps her attention back at Yō who jumps in surprise.

"Yō-chan!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Forget everything you just heard." Chika says sagely.

Still whirling from everything Yō just lets out a weak "Huh?"

"Actually forget I even came back here. Don't worry I've got a plan." And then in the blink of an eye Chika was back on her bike and disappearing down the road.

Staring at where her best friend had just been Yō blinks. Once. Twice. Three times before crouching down reburying her face in her hands and making strange noises that were a mix between distress and delight

* * *

After collecting herself Yō made her way downstairs to get some water. When she gets there she sees her mom sitting at the counter. As soon as they make eye contact her mom gives this knowing self satisfied look and Yō shifts nervously under her stare.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Oh nothing much dear, just thinking about how your father owes me 100 yen."

"Huh, why?"

"We made a bet on something and I just found out that I was right."

Yō rolls her eyes as she pours her water, "You think dad would have learned not to bet against you by now."

"Yeah you would… Oh and Yō, sweetie." The brunette in question takes a sip of her drink and hums in response.

"Could you ask Chika to arrive early so I can get lots of pictures of you two together?"

Yō chokes on her water and starts spluttering and coughing trying to catch her breath. Turning to her mother with wide eyes she met with the same Cheshire cat smile that was there since she walked in the kitchen.

"Y-you heard that?"

Mrs. Watanabe hums and pats her daughter on the back soothingly, "Well you both weren't exactly quiet."

"Oh god"

Yō idly wonders if she'll ever be freed from her embarrassment.

* * *

The next day Yō got ready for school as usual although her mind was still stuck on last night. Particularly she was wondering what "plan" Chika was talking about. Felling impatience consume her she picks up her phone and texts her best friend.

 _I know you said forget it_

 _But did you really mean it_

 _You want to go to prom together?_

She waits with baited breath for a reply all the way up until her mom told her she was going to be late if she didn't get going.

During the whole bus ride she fiddled with her phone silently hoping that it would vibrate with a new text. By the time she got to school there was a frown etched on her face and she felt disappointment welling up inside her.

She let out a sigh as she walked up the bock that led to the school's entrance. When she reached the gate her paced slowed as she noticed a crowd had formed ear the gate. Dozens of girls were crowded around the entrance muttering excitedly amongst themselves.

Curious she walked inside ready to try and navigate the crowd but as soon as one girl made eye contact with her they called out, "It's Yō-senpai" and the crowd parted. Raising her eyebrows Yō slowly walked through the path that was created for her. Nearing the entrance Yō blinks twice unsure if she was seeing things.

"Shiitake?"

No her eyes were not deceiving her. The large Saint Bernard was indeed there with a little back bowtie replacing his normal collar and a bouquet of flowers resting in front of him. He was panting with his tongue lolled out to the side until he noticed Yō. Suddenly his ears perked up and his tail started to wag furiously, and yet he stayed put. Yō approaches the excited dog and kneeled in front of him retrieving the flowers.

"Tulips, huh?" As her fingers brushed against the red petals Shiitake gets up and moves toward Yō giving her a couple of excited licks on the cheek.

"Thanks boy. You wouldn't happen to know what Chika is up to would you." Yō laughs scratching the pup behind the ear. Shiitake lets out a soft bark before nudging the bouquet with his nose. Glancing back to the flowers she notices a note tucked in them. Opening up the she recognizes Chika's hasty handwriting.

 _'Look up in the windows!'_

Stepping back a couple of feet, with Shiitake following close behind, she looks up at the classroom windows. What she saw made her jaw go slack as she stared on with wide eyes. Staring from the third floor and ending on the first were the words.

 _Yō will you go to prom with me?_

Feeling her face fill with heat Yō continues to stare.

"Yo-chan" Finally dragging her gaze away Yō looks toward the school entrance which Chika was just now exiting, "Did you see the windows?" She asked excitedly as she approached.

"I know it was kinda of rushed but I wanted to make sure you knew I was definitely asking you to go with me to prom. Although Kanan-chan told me it was probably too much and said I should just give you flowers. Actually she and Hanamaru-chan helped me pick these out." Chika said pointing at the bouquet. "But having Shiitake deliver them was all my idea!"

"Chika-chan…" Yō was still trying to find her words as her friend rambled on.

"Oh yeah I still have to say it properly don't I?" Clearing her throat and standing up straight Chika pinned Yō with a serious look.

"Yō-chan, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Will you go to prom with me?"

They stared at each other for a while before Yō broke eye contact too flustered to keep it up any longer. Honestly it was so unfair. How could Chika just stand there and ask her something like that while looking completely unaffected. Yō was a mess and barely keeping it together.

As the silence continued to stretch on Chika started to fidget. Frowning and biting her lip in worry the orange haired girl spoke up.

"Uh did I get it wrong? Do you not want to go with me?"

Quickly looking back up Yō begins to shake her head vigorously. "No, that's not it! I do, I really want to go to prom with you Chika-chan."

Smile widening Chika grabs Yō's hand. "Really!"

"Yeah. In fact I'd be honored to go to prom with you."

Jumping in place Chika gives a little fist pump as she cheers.

The sound of applause suddenly reminds Yō that they were not alone and had a crowd that was watching on with rapt attention. That thought kept her cheeks tinted red, but right now she was too happy to care about any residual embarrassment she might be feeling.

"This is gonna be the greatest prom ever!" Chika cheered. "And if you liked this promposal then just wait until next year when it's actually our prom. I'll think of one that's gonna be even better."

Bumping shoulders with her best friend she grinned at her. "Unless I beat you too it first."

.

.

.

 **MC:** Chika is so Extra™ but I love her so much and promposals would totally be her jam, and poor You would just be a blushing mess the whole time *sighs* these two are great. Also is Shiitake a Saint Bernard? He kinda resembles one but we can't be sure I guess.

So yeah I've been throwing a lot of chikayou headcanons at red-string-of-gal-pals over on tumblr recently and this was one of them. Honestly she's great and totally helps gets my creative juices flowing! So this is for you dude, just one f the many stories I owe you :) Y'all should def go send ur chikayou headcanons to her there's a 95% chance she'll cry and it'll be great.


End file.
